Many electronic devices produce significant heat, but design considerations typically only allow a small area of the device to be available for heat dissipation components. HI-eat exchangers are usually employed to dissipate heat; however, a typical heat exchanger uses semi-permanent/permanent methods such as soldering, crimping, or brazing to attach a heat pipe to the heat exchanger. Moreover, typical heat exchangers are limited in the number of heat sources with which they can interface, particularly in light of the small area often available for the heat exchanger.